Quase Impercepitível
by Mione Ootori
Summary: Drabble! Pequenos gestos, algumas vezes, podem significar mais do que se espera e nossas ações dizem muito mais que nossas palavras...Sou realmente horrível em resumos u.u. Prefira o fiction, está melhor...
1. Chapter 1

**Os nossos gestos irrefletidos**

-Como vai Hermi-ô-nini? – indagou beijando-lhe a mão.

Harry virou os olhos. "Não poderia ser mais patético" pensou com um sorriso sarcástico observando a cena.

-Olá Harry.

O moreno apenas assentiu levemente com a cabeça, colocando as mãos no bolso. O que, em nome de Merlim, estava fazendo ali mesmo?

-Está mais bela que nunca... – Victor Krum dizia com a voz um tanto arrastada, quase comedido enquanto observava Harry de esgueira.

-Obrigada – ela falou corando. – Hã, vejo que seu inglês está bem melhor... – comentou sem jeito. Harry riu e quando ambos lhe fitaram, ele deu de ombros. Com um olhar peculiar destinado a Hermione, como se dissesse "É o melhor que pode fazer? Que pode _forçar_?". Hermione fez questão de ignorá-lo.

-Como vão as coisas por aqui? – Krum indagou com seu sotaque irritante, ao menos para o moreno a sua frente. Harry se perdeu antes de ouvir a amiga retrucar sobre qualquer coisa relacionada com seu trabalho e alguns fatos recendes que saíram no Profeta Diário.

Ele estava se lixando para o que Londres era naquele momento enquanto observava o sorriso que Victor destinava a Hermione e, pelo que viu, o búlgaro também.  
O jogador de quadribol parecia... _embasbacado_ pela visão de Hermione. Mas Harry não o culpava. Isso se tornara uma constante desde que, bem, desde que Hermione _amadurecera_.

Ele próprio já se flagrara absorto nos traços da amiga... E por mais incrível que possa parecer não ficava por aí...  
Foram meses de inflexível negação, de cansativa relutância, de resoluta teimosia para, no fim, estar na mesma estaca... Estar em completo desatino, estar furioso consigo mesmo, estar maldizendo o que quer que lhe fizera perceber que... Apaixonara-se por sua melhor amiga.  
Depois, Harry ponderou que não era tão inesperado assim. Hermione era uma pessoa, _uma mulher_, apreciável. Incrivelmente doce e prestativa. Desejável. Criativa e inteligente. "Ela era... Ah Merlim, ela _é_ perfeita".

Harry suspirou olhando a sua volta, cansado de observar os galanteios de seu "amigo" para com a morena. Já estava cansado daquela cara cinicamente inocente de Krum, de como ele "acidentalmente" tocava o braço de Hermione, de como ele vez ou outra segurava seu ombro em um aperto que ele acreditava ser imperceptível para os olhos de Harry, que obviamente estava com mais atenção em Hermione do que gostaria. Daquele sotaque ridículo que nem conseguia pronunciar o nome dela corretamente. Cansado de vê-lo fazer, quase descaramente, o que não tinha coragem: cortejá-la.

A sua volta, todos festejavam...  
Harry percebeu que, olhando ao seu redor, não se sentia mais confortável. Não quando comemoravam por ele ter matado uma pessoa. Mesmo que esta pessoa tenha sido Voldemort... Um ser que quase não mais tinha humanidade em si. Um ser cruel e ignóbil. Mas ainda assim, um ser.  
O homem balançou a cabeça sentindo um nó na garganta... Como mesmo Hermione conseguira convencê-lo a vir?

-Eu... Vou tomar um ar – disse roucamente afastando-se atordoado.

-Harry! – Hermione o chamou, com a intenção de segui-lo. O olhar distante que o moreno lhe lançara enquanto se afastava, deixando-a preocupada.

-Hermi-ô-nini...

Hermione franziu o cenho enquanto observava a mão de Victor no seu braço, o que fez o homem lhe soltar. – Agora não, Victor. O Harry está mui-

-Você o ama não é? – indagou seriamente.

-O que?

-Faz um par de horas que tento chamar sua atenção e você sequer me escutava... Roubando freqüentes olhares de Harry – a morena abriu a boca sem ação, estava tão óbvio assim? – Não se preocupe... Não estava evidente a ponto de Harry o perceber – ele lhe ofereceu um sorriso condescendente sob o rosto chocado da morena.

-Eu preciso ir – ela disse sentindo sua cabeça rodar. Será que o mundo havia ficado de ponta-cabeça? Ou fora Victor que aprendera a ler pensamentos?

-Você não me respondeu – disse ainda sorrindo.

A mulher o fitou. – Não é como se isso fosse uma surpresa para você – ela retrucou simplesmente antes de lhe dar as costas e andar rapidamente a procura do amigo.

-Não, de fato não chega a ser uma surpresa – disse para si mesmo observando-a sumir na multidão. – Sempre soube que não podíamos ser. Que entre você e eu não haveria nunca um "nós" enquanto Harry Potter fosse seu melhor amigo... Enquanto ele fosse sua companhia constante e quase irrestrita – ele suspirou brindando ao "casal". – Finalmente aconteceu o que eu previ quando me despedi de você, minha querida, naquele dia em Hogwarts, há muitos anos atrás... Você se apaixonou por ele, por fim – ele sorriu com um pouco de amargura. – Seja feliz, doce _Hermione_.

----------  
Esse é um "fim", mas eu fiz uma continuação que logo posto, certo?  
----------  
Ele, Krum, é búlgaro?  
Olá... Espero que tenham gostado. Estou pensando seriamente em fazer uma continuação para esse Drabble. Eu não consigo deixar por isso mesmo. Ainda que tenha gostado (incrível!) do resultado disto.  
Será que poderiam comentar? Eu ficaria muito, mas muito feliz!  
_Será que para "Drabble" isso aqui ainda 'ta grande? __  
_----------


	2. Chapter 2

**Mais que o suficiente**

-Harry? – ela chamou as suas costas, aproximando-se. – Pensei que havia me deixado só nesta festa – ela sorriu.

-Pensei que fosse melhor, estava tão entretida com Victor – retrucou voltando-se para olhá-la.

A mulher franziu a testa. – Foi apenas por isso que saiu do salão? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Por ciúmes?

Harry abriu a boca para respondê-la, mas Hermione apenas riu, fora uma brincadeira. Ele corou desviando o olhar para a sacada. – Engraçadinha.

-Diga-me Harry – falou suavemente, tocando seu ombro. - Por que saiu daquele modo? Você parecia ter visto Voldemort.

-De certo modo, eu o vi – a morena o encarou preocupada, apertando, sem perceber, um pouco mais seu ombro. – Não me olhe assim, Hermione... Não foi nada. Eu apenas me senti desconfortável – completou tentando não alarmá-la. – Mas talvez, quem sabe, tenha mesmo sido ciúmes – retrucou com aquele seu sorriso que a fazia, muitas vezes, pestanejar ou perder a linha de raciocínio. – Quero dizer, era até desconcertante o modo como o Krum estava falando com você.

-Do que está falando? Victor foi um perfeito cavalheiro.

-Certo. Hermi-ô-nini – motejou.

-Harry!

-O que? Não é assim que ele a chama? Hermi-ô-nini? – perguntou inocentemente. - Hermi-ô-nini como vai a vida? Hermi-ô-nini será que eu posso tocar na sua mão? Hermi-ô-nini será que eu posso te olhar, por favor? Hermi-ô-nini, você consegue perceber que apesar de eu não ser o mais inteligente dos seres, sou um gentleman e que tenho rios de dinheiro na minha conta bancaria se você me quiser? – ele imitou absurdamente bem Krum.

A morena prendeu o riso. - Se continuar falando assim, vou realmente acreditar que estava com ciúmes – comentou enquanto o moreno fazia questão de repetir como Victor lhe chamava. – Isso é tão infantil de sua parte – disse virando os olhos, vendo-o rir-se.

Harry deu de ombros. – O que você faria se fosse verdade? Sobre os ciúmes? – indagou desafiador. - Francamente, Hermione.

-Eu... Eu poderia fazer muitas coisas – Harry apenas sorriu com ironia em resposta. – Além do mais, ao menos ele gosta de mim verdadeiramente.

-Eu nunca disse o contrário, é até mais que evidente. A questão é: Você também gosta dele? – indagou fixando seu olhar no dela.

-Infelizmente não. Sou chegada mais a causas impossíveis – ela disse com um sorriso amargo. – Não sei se consegue entender – falou desviando o olhar.

"Rony que o diga" Harry ponderou sobre o tumultuado e breve romance que seus dois melhores amigos tiveram, antes de assentir. Ele aproximou-se mais e ergueu o rosto da amiga para que ela pudesse olhá-lo. – Hey, não pode ser tão mal assim, hmm? – disse beijando sua testa delicadamente.

-O que você sabe sobre amor não correspondido? – ela inquiriu subitamente, olhando-o firmemente, mesmo seus olhos estando, no momento, marejando. – O que você entende, Harry! – indagou batendo no peito dele, irritada consigo mesma pelas lágrimas que agora lhe vertiam, abraçando-o em seguida, seu rosto escondido no vale entre o ombro e o pescoço dele. – O que você entende? Você não entende nada... Não entende nada – murmurou soluçando.

Harry estava surpreso com a súbita mudança de humor da amiga, mas a abraçou de volta. Apertado. Que dor era aquela em seus olhos?  
O homem segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos. - Ah, carinho, eu te amo tanto... Não fique assim, por favor – ele murmurou beijando sua face.

A morena fechou os olhos com força enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele, estando, agora, na ponta dos pés. Ansiando, precisando senti-lo por um instante a mais. – _Ama?_ - indagou baixinho. - _Será que o suficiente?_

Ele sorriu amargamente sob a pergunta; sorriso e amargura que a morena não pôde reparar.  
_O suficiente?_ Ele a amava mais do que isso... Ele não a via somente como a amiga querida, o que _deveria_ ser o suficiente que ela perguntava.  
Ao seu ver, aquilo parecia mais uma doença. A vislumbrava e a ouvia em todos os lugares, se entorpecia com seu cheio e ficava próximo ao débil com sua proximidade. Estremecia ao seu toque, sentindo frio e calor... Definitivamente, Hermione e o amor que nutria por ela eram sua doença.

Harry suspirou, a morena havia se afastado para encontrar seus verdes. – Mais do que isso, Mione – disse por fim, sabendo que não conseguiria mentir com aqueles orbes castanhos o fitando. O homem lhe ofereceu um pequeno sorriso, sem desviar o olhar.

E então ela soube. Soube que era absolutamente correspondida. Soube que seu coração estava descompassado de tão rápido que batia... e que fora uma tola por muito tempo. Mas afirmou para si mesma que nunca mais o seria enquanto aproximava-se perigosamente dos lábios de Harry.

Fim  
(&&&)  
Bom, está aí... Desculpem os erros...  
Agora me digam o que acharam, certo?  
Não vou dizer que gostei tanto de fazer esse como capítulo anterior (este foi bem mais complicado para fazer, na verdade)... E não creio que ele tenha ficado do modo exato que eu queria. Mas a esperança é a última que morre, ao menos, é o que dizem.  
Até mais então. E se não for pedir demais: Comentem?


End file.
